<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Diaries [Chatlogs] by necroalx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800977">Phantom Diaries [Chatlogs]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroalx/pseuds/necroalx'>necroalx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatlogs, Conversations, F/M, Funny, Humor, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroalx/pseuds/necroalx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls create their own separate "girls only" chat group. Wonder what kind of things they'll talk about in there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chat group created]</p><p>[Log July 17 20XX]</p><p>Panther: Welcome to the girls only phantom thieves group chat!</p><p>Queen: Anne there's only two of us.</p><p>Panther: I know! but it's just us girls here!</p><p>Queen: You can just message me directly as we've been doing all this time.</p><p>Panther: I knoooooow, but just play along! This is the start of our gossip corner! The phantom diaries! Clever isn't it.</p><p>Queen: I'm struggling to find anything clever about this whole exchange.</p><p>Panther: Meanieeee, I wanted to tell you how I plan to find out about Ren's taste in women but now I don't think I'll share it with you.</p><p>Queen: Why do you think I would be interested in that!?</p><p>Queen: Where did you get that idea from anyway!?</p><p>Queen: You don't need to do that you know?</p><p>Queen: Are you seriously going ask him just like that? That doesn't sound like a good idea.</p><p>Panther: Wow, panicking! SUS! SUS!</p><p>Queen: I'll leave this chat now.</p><p>Panther: NOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>[Log: August 26, 20XX]</p><p>Alibaba: So... this is the girls only chat group huh? Not impressed.</p><p>Panther: OH RIGHT! I forgot I made this!</p><p>Queen: So much for phantom diaries.</p><p>Panther: &gt;:(</p><p>Alibaba: So what's the haps, will you add me? Or do I have to do it myself?</p><p>Alibaba: Because I can.</p><p>Panther: Alright hol up</p><p>[Futaba was added to the chat]</p><p>Futaba: [bzzz] I'm in. [/bzzz]</p><p>Queen: What?</p><p>Panther: Actually, this is pretty convenient timing! We need to plan for how we're gonna prepare for Futaba-chan field trip!</p><p>Queen: We already planned it all out with the guys in the main chat, remember?</p><p>Panther: I knoooow, but there are things we can't share there, like the info for our swimsuits, we need to know our measurements! So Futaba chan and Makoto, share yours, c'mon!</p><p>Queen: THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!</p><p>Futaba: I CALL HAX! Blondie just wants to flex at our expense!</p><p>Panther: I AM NOT!</p><p>Queen: What's the point anyway, I will be accompanying you to the store Anne, remember?</p><p>Panther: Oh right!</p><p>Queen: So there's no point on sharing that info here.</p><p>Panther: :,(</p><p>Futaba: YES TELL HER DEVIL GIRL! Flat is life!</p><p>Queen: WHAT?</p><p>Panther: Ugh I still really need to at least have a reference, I know I can find just the best type of bikini that will fit Futaba-chan the best, but I seriously need to know so we won't buy the wrong size for her!</p><p>Queen: doubtful, but do whatever you want.</p><p>Futaba: AH! No Makoto, the betrayal!</p><p>Panther: Come on Futaba, this is serious. It's just something between us girls, there's nothing wrong with sharing that.</p><p>Futaba: Ugh, alright hold on.</p><p>Panther: huh, what happened?</p><p>Queen: Is everything alright Futaba-chan?</p><p>Futaba: I'm back... my measurements are</p><p>Futaba: [Message deleted]</p><p>Panther: Thanks Futaba-chan!</p><p>Queen: Wait, did you just measure yourself just now?</p><p>Futaba: Also, Makoto's measurements are</p><p>Futaba: [Message deleted]</p><p>Queen: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?</p><p> </p><p>[Log: August 29, 20XX]</p><p>[Futaba changed her name to Navi]</p><p> </p><p>[Log: August 30, 20XX]</p><p>Queen: Do you guys think we went a little too rough on the boys yesterday?</p><p>Navi: Queen is embracing the Phantom Diaries!</p><p>Panther: What do you mean Makoto?</p><p>Queen: I mean the whole “they’re not bad in the metaverse but in reality…” thing.</p><p>Navi: Oh that was Anne’s idea wasn’t It?</p><p>Panther: Don’t put all the blame on me!</p><p>Panther: Besides you saw how they were acting, you know how quickly they reach smoke 9 if you let them lose!</p><p>Queen: I think you mean cloud 9.</p><p>Panther: Oh yeah that!</p><p>Panther: But you know what I mean. They’re cool and sweet, but if they’re left to their own devices things can get messy pretty quickly.</p><p>Panther: Especially with Ryuji around.</p><p>Panther: He would have totally started something weird that could have ruined the mood for the rest of the trip.</p><p>Panther: we had to put a stop to it before they got the chance to do it.</p><p>Queen: I had to trust you on that, since you’ve spent more time around them than me.</p><p>Queen: it just felt a little, cruel.</p><p>Queen: I was afraid they would do something foolish because we provoked them like that.</p><p>Navi: Uh, the noob here is lost, care to fill in?</p><p>Panther: Well basically, the guys become very... naughty when they’re together, you know?</p><p>Panther: Especially Ryuji and Ren, they act like they share a single brain cell when they’re together.</p><p>Navi: Oh, I can see that!</p><p>Navi: Also Inari was acting so weird too, Is he really like that 24/7?</p><p>Panther: Yep.</p><p>Navi: Interesting.</p><p>Queen: I think you’re being too hard on them.</p><p>Panther: NO I know, they’re the sweetest guys I’ve ever met! And I’ll trust them with my life!</p><p>Panther: Is just that they become so lewd at times.</p><p>Navi: Oh, horny teenage boys, what else is new.</p><p>Panther: I mean, Makoto, don’t you remember how they were leering at us while we were heading towards Futaba’s palace? And the fireworks festival?</p><p>Queen: You mean when they were looking at you.</p><p>Panther: I’m sure they were leering at you too.</p><p>Navi: Details!</p><p>Panther: All I’ll say it was pretty hot and our clothes were too white for the occasion.</p><p>Navi: Nice!</p><p>Panther: at least they were trying to pretend they weren’t looking at us during the festival.</p><p>Navi: So Inari is also a pervert?</p><p>Panther: No I don’t think any of them are, they just can’t help themselves sometimes.</p><p>Queen: They were behaving pretty well during the trip honestly.</p><p>Panther: Because of the plan :)</p><p>Queen: Well, I can’t say it wasn’t a fun trip. They didn’t seem to resent us in the end.</p><p>Panther: Right? Besides we shared those watermelons with them too! It’s all good Makoto.</p><p>Navi: Also Ren as Neo-featherman Black!! That was so cool! He was born for the Featherman RED role though!</p><p>Queen: For a moment I thought he was going to suffocate in that outfit.</p><p>Panther: It was so sweet of him to do that though!</p><p>Queen: Yes it truly was very sweet of him to save that act for Futaba.</p><p>Navi: Ren is awesome! He truly is one of those rare key items that bursts your stats when you wear them.</p><p>Queen: I wonder what you mean.</p><p>Panther: Probably that he’s very dependable, and he is! You don’t know half of it Futaba, I’m glad you got to trust him so fast.</p><p>Queen: There’s a reason he’s our leader. Even though he can be a little clumsy too.</p><p>Navi: Oh, that reminds me, he’s been spending so much time in that bath house lately. I wonder why? Especially with how hot it’s been lately.</p><p>Queen: Isn’t there a shower at Leblanc’s bathroom?</p><p>Navi: Yep there’s one. It was originally built as an old apartment house that got modified to work as a shop after all.</p><p>Queen: Weird.</p><p>Panther: Also Ryuji buying those bananas for Futaba and food for Yusuke was very sweet too. They really are the cutest when they want to.</p><p>Navi: Inari was kinda broken up when we released those lobsters to the sea.</p><p>Navi: Also Mona (⁎˃ᆺ˂)</p><p>Panther: I doubt he would have actually eat them.</p><p>Queen: Yes, apparently Yusuke spent all his fare money on those lobsters. At least that’s what Ren told me.</p><p>Navi: Yeah Ren paid for his train fare!</p><p>Panther: Pfft yeah! Ren was showing off his money at the beach as if he was a sugar daddy or something hahaha.</p><p>Navi: He totally was our trip sugar daddy lol</p><p>Queen: That’s not something I can imagine honestly.</p><p>Panther: If Ren is our team dad, Makoto is definitely our team mom! ;)</p><p>Navi: Oooh I can see it!</p><p>Queen: I am definitely not!</p><p>Navi: But seriously, Inari is so broke that he would come to Leblanc during rainy days so Ren would feed him some curry!</p><p>Panther: For real? Wait, he goes to Leblanc only to eat curry?</p><p>Navi: He did it a few times during the early days of August, he used excuses such as “going to read art magazines” with Ren and other things.</p><p>Queen: Wait, Futaba, how do you know that? You were asleep and didn’t go out during those days, weren’t you?</p><p>Navi: Bugged Leblanc, remember?</p><p>Queen: Futaba! That’s immoral! You shouldn’t be invading Ren’s privacy like that!</p><p>Queen: You should take those microphones out of his room ASAP.</p><p>Navi: BUT MOOOOM!</p><p>Queen: I’m serious, what if he finds out and gets mad at you? Would you want that?</p><p>Navi: Ugh, no. He’s too nice to me. I’ll take them off next time I go there.</p><p>Queen: Thank you.</p><p>Panther: Honestly, now that you mention it, I know Ryuji also takes Yusuke out to eat from time to time. I think that’s how they came up with their silly showtime attack anyway.</p><p>Queen: Are we really calling those like that?</p><p>Panther: Too late to go back on that by now.</p><p>Panther: Ren totally feels like he coined the names too. He would be bumped if we decided to change them now, you know how much he is into the whole thing.</p><p>Queen: He would, wouldn’t he?</p><p>Navi: I think I’ll invite Inari to eat something here at Leblanc some time, he’s really thin for someone so tall. Besides He’s not that scary now that I got to know him.</p><p>Navi: Although he’s pretty condescending.</p><p>Queen: To be honest, you should also start eating more healthily yourself Futaba.</p><p>Navi: Baby steps.</p><p>Panther: I think Yusuke likes you in his own weird way Futaba-chan.</p><p>Navi: Eeewww not like that! （＞μ＜＃）</p><p>Panther: I dunno, even though he acts all cold, he is always willing to help us out.</p><p>Queen: I heard he’s really good at catching Anne when she’s falling out from somewhere.</p><p>Panther: Why did you bring that up!?</p><p>Navi: I noticed Skull was kinda down today at mementos too.</p><p>Panther: Maybe he’s still dizzy from Makoto’s spike during that volley ball match.</p><p>Queen: I already apologized for that, multiple times.</p><p>Navi: Makoto’s very competitive! Never challenge her to anything and hope come out alive.</p><p>Queen: You’re exaggerating.</p><p>Panther: I think I know how to cheer Ryuji up in a way. At least I hope it’ll work.</p><p>Queen: Hopefully you’re not planning to take him to eat crepes with you.</p><p>Panther: No.</p><p>Navi: She totally does.</p><p>Panther: I don’t!</p><p>Panther: I want to take him to see Shiho with me.</p><p>Panther: He did ask me about her a couple of times after all.</p><p>Panther: Besides, he knows what’s been like for her…</p><p>Panther: for us during that whole deal, so I think he’ll be sensible enough to behave. Since he actually cares.</p><p>Panther: He also knows her since middle school too.</p><p>Queen: That’s really sweet Anne.</p><p>Navi: Go Pantha! You guys got this!</p><p>Panther: Thank you!</p><p>Queen: I’m kind of worried about Ren though.</p><p>Queen: I feel like he's been avoiding me for some reason.</p><p>Queen: I hope I didn’t say anything to make him mad at me.</p><p>Panther: No way! I doubt he would be mad at you, you’re like his second in command! He really trust you!</p><p>Queen: You think?</p><p>Queen: He promised he’ll help me with something, but things had been so hectic until recently, and since school is starting soon, maybe I should wait some time after classes start again.</p><p>Panther: Nah you should check on him, he will totally be up to help you if you ask him again. Don’t be shy!</p><p>Navi: Oh, Panther ships it!</p><p>Queen: What does that mean?</p><p>Navi: Nothin’</p><p>Panther: Nothing!</p><p>Queen: Ok, I’ll text him tomorrow, hopefully I’ll see if he’s doing ok too.</p><p>Panther: Nice!</p><p>Navi: Operation buff the boys morale is on!</p><p>Queen: Futaba please.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly just made this for fun, dunno if I'll continue forward with it but I can see some of this chats actually happening, so, why not just put it on "paper" :)<br/>Also I just love writing silly dialog.</p><p> </p><p>Some references are:<br/>The Neo-Featherman event at the beach is a reference to a chapter in the "summer diaries" drama CD In which Ren had to take the place of a stage actor who had a heatstroke during their beach trip. He did so since Futaba was looking forward to the event and it was going to be cancelled if he didn't intervened.<br/>Navi is Futaba's actual code-name in the original Japanese version of the games, I just prefer this version of her code name for personal reasons so I hope you don't mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Log September 2, 20XX]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queen: Oh with all that’s been going on, I forgot to ask you about your visit to Shiho Anne, did you get to see her with Ryuji?</p>
<p>Panther: I don’t want to talk about it.</p>
<p>Queen: Wait, did something bad happen?</p>
<p>Panther: No, not at all, it was actually pretty sweet and Shiho and Ryuji immediately connected.</p>
<p>Queen: Oh that’s nice to hear. I knew Ryuji would come through.</p>
<p>Panther: Yeah they got along too well.</p>
<p>Queen: Well then, if you don’t mind me asking, what went wrong?</p>
<p>Panther: Nothing at all, they just ganged up on me and made fun of my acting all day.</p>
<p>Queen: Oh, I see.</p>
<p>Panther: Also my drawings!</p>
<p>Queen: Drawings?</p>
<p>Panther: It’s a long story.</p>
<p>Panther: They’re bullies :,(</p>
<p>Queen: There there.</p>
<p>Navi: I know I already asked you this in the main chat, but did you got a chance to get your sisters files yet?</p>
<p>Queen: I’ll try to later today. I’ll let you know If I got them tomorrow.</p>
<p>Navi: Cool!</p>
<p>Navi: btw, I can find out your sis measurements for you if you want to know with that gadget too. ( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴</p>
<p>Navi: I’ll just need to check out her underwear orders online.</p>
<p>Queen: That</p>
<p>[Queen is writing]</p>
<p>[Queen is writing]</p>
<p>Queen: won’t be necessary.</p>
<p>Navi: If you say so (^.~)</p>
<p>Panther: Oh, I’m interested!</p>
<p>Queen: ANNE!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<b>[Log September 4, 20XX]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Navi: So, did you guys know the boys had a groupchat of their own?</p>
<p>Navi: “Boys only” I mean.</p>
<p>Panther: Really? What is it like?</p>
<p>Panther: I bet ours is better.</p>
<p>Queen: Guys I don’t think it’s a good idea to dig through their private messages.</p>
<p>Queen: We really shouldn’t pry.</p>
<p>Navi: They actually used it to conspire behind you guys backs </p>
<p>Panther: WHAT!?</p>
<p>Navi: [Sent a screenshot]</p>
<p>[Skull: Also, don’t forget, don’t tell anything to Anne or Makoto, especially Makoto]</p>
<p>Panther: That Idiot Ryuji!</p>
<p>Queen: Wait, why me specifically!?</p>
<p>Navi: I thought we weren’t supposed to pry. (￢‿￢ )</p>
<p>Queen: Futaba are you deliberately trying to start something?</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>Navi: Mwehehe, so you knew.</p>
<p>Panther: Alright, what’s the context.</p>
<p><br/>
Navi: <b>[sent a picture]</b></p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Navi: Is nothing they haven’t used that chat since July 17 anyway.</p>
<p>Panther: Oh wasn’t that whole “meat whatever” event that day?</p>
<p>Queen: Yes I remember, Ryuji got interviewed on a TV show at that place that day, he said some strange things.</p>
<p>Panther: That idiot probably tried to avoid being suspicious but ended up making himself look worse.</p>
<p>Queen: That's pretty much how it went down.</p>
<p>Panther: But look at Ren’s face! Poor thing!</p>
<p>Queen: He was probably trying to share his shaved ice with Morgana. </p>
<p>Queen: Did he seriously just hand it to him expecting Mona could hold a cup with his little cat paws?</p>
<p>Navi: THAT’S HILARIOUS!</p>
<p>Queen: He was probably being distracted as usual.</p>
<p>Panther: Well at least Yusuke ate that day.</p>
<p>Queen: Why would they hide it from us though?</p>
<p>Navi: Because you would have nagged them about it?</p>
<p>Queen: Is that seriously how you guys see me?</p>
<p>[Panther is writing]</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>[Navi is writing]</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Queen: You know what, you don’t need to answer that.</p>
<p>Panther: By the way did you get to ask Ren about that favor again?</p>
<p>Queen: Yes I did, he was surprisingly eager to help me.</p>
<p>Panther: See? I told you he wasn’t mad at you!</p>
<p>Queen: You were right.</p>
<p>Panther: So how was he? Was he feeling down like the other guys? Or was he doing better?</p>
<p>Queen: He’s doing fine… really fine.</p>
<p>Navi: YO!</p>
<p>Panther: OH?</p>
<p>Queen: NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN</p>
<p>Navi: Is the ship finally sailing?</p>
<p>Panther: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p>
<p>Queen: I know what a “ship” is now, Stop it!</p>
<p>Navi: As to be expected from Makoto’s analytical abilities.</p>
<p>Panther: Did you really google it out Queen? :3</p>
<p>Queen: Anyway</p>
<p>Queen: He's been still acting somehow different lately.</p>
<p>Queen: But not in a bad way.</p>
<p>Panther: Hmm I think I know what you mean, I noticed it too.</p>
<p>Panther: He’s a lot more, glamorous, these days.</p>
<p>Panther: I remember when he was just transferred here.</p>
<p>Panther: He was so shy, almost distant.</p>
<p>Queen: Really?</p>
<p>Panther: Honestly most people wouldn’t even notice when he entered a room. But now he’s so full of confidence. </p>
<p>Queen: I see.</p>
<p>Navi: He has max stats!</p>
<p>Queen: He’s not a Rpg character Futaba, he’s a real person.</p>
<p>Navi: I mean it, he trains himself for that stuff, I’ve noticed it!</p>
<p>Queen: When you put it that way, I guess I can see it.</p>
<p>Queen: I know for a fact that Ren has a lot of stamina and endurance.</p>
<p>Navi: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p>
<p>Panther: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p>
<p>Queen: I would like to know how he trains himself to last that long, maybe I could ask him to show me even.</p>
<p>Navi: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p>
<p>Panther: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p>
<p>Queen: What?</p>
<p>Panther: You know for a fact how long he lasts at…?</p>
<p>Queen: IN BATTLE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Log September 5, 20XX]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Navi: QUEEEEEN!</p>
<p>Queen: What is it? Are you alright Futaba?</p>
<p>Navi: Inari, he ate all my Jagariko! (╥﹏╥)</p>
<p>Queen: Oh, so you actually invited him to Leblanc?</p>
<p>Navi: Yes, Sojiro even gave him some free curry too!</p>
<p>Panther: That’s so sweet of him.</p>
<p>Navi: Ugh, I swear he’ll adopt anything that comes crawling into that shop.</p>
<p>Queen: Boss is a nice man.</p>
<p>Navi: Yeah, he is.</p>
<p>Navi: Inari is awful though!</p>
<p>Navi: He even said “I'd rather paint those featherman figures than make the effort to look at your figure for more than a minute!”</p>
<p>Navi: can you believe that!?</p>
<p>Queen: He really said that?</p>
<p>Navi: Yes, right after I called him out for painting a woman in a booth!</p>
<p>Queen: He was bothering a customer?</p>
<p>Navi: No, but he was sketching her portrait from the bar.</p>
<p>Panther: And you called him out on it out loud?</p>
<p>Navi: It was weeeeeird!</p>
<p>Panther: Did the woman got mad at him?</p>
<p>Navi: Nah she was cool, all gothic looking and all. She just paid and left.</p>
<p>Queen: Isn't that the clinic doctor Ren visits to get our supplies?</p>
<p>Navi: Dunno. But she probably got weirded out by Inari.</p>
<p>Navi: Ugh, why does he have to be like that!</p>
<p>Queen: Well</p>
<p>Queen: Yusuke is on a completely different wavelength from the rest of us.</p>
<p>Panther: That’s a nice way of saying he’s weird.</p>
<p>Navi: That weirdo Inari.</p>
<p>Navi: My plan to have him draw my Doujinshi ideas completely fell apart. (╥_╥)</p>
<p>Queen: I remember you mentioning that before. Do you like manga Futaba?</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>Navi: Are you kidding me?</p>
<p>Navi: Have you seen me?</p>
<p>Panther: Futaba does act like an old man trapped on an anime girl’s body.</p>
<p>Queen: That’s so specific.</p>
<p>Navi: Aw thank you that’s such a sweet thing for you to say. (◕‿◕)♡</p>
<p>Queen: I don’t think that was a praise.</p>
<p>Navi: I wish I was an anime girl.</p>
<p>Panther: You kind of look like one though, your face is so cute, also you’re so small!</p>
<p>Queen: Futaba is really cute indeed, sometimes I just want to hug her.</p>
<p>Navi: AAAAAHG</p>
<p>Navi: StOP IT TWO HOT WOMEN PRAISING ME AT THE SAME TIME IS TOO MUCH!</p>
<p>Queen: Huh?</p>
<p>Navi: ANYWAY!</p>
<p>Navi: So, do you guys like anime or manga?</p>
<p>Panther: I DO!</p>
<p>Panther: Shoujo mangas are my favorites.</p>
<p>Panther: Although I haven’t really read any for a while now.</p>
<p>Navi: Figured as much. </p>
<p>Navi: I’ll send you some recommendations right now, I know you’ll love these ;)</p>
<p>Panther: Sweet! Thank you Futaba-chan!</p>
<p>Navi: What about you Queen? Do you read manga?</p>
<p>[Queen is writing]</p>
<p>Panther: Oh she does!</p>
<p>[Queen is writing]</p>
<p>Queen: How would you know that? I never told you I do?</p>
<p>Panther: Are you serious?</p>
<p>Panther: You were following Ren around town covering your face with a manga as if it would make you invisible or something!</p>
<p>Navi: SHE WHAT!?</p>
<p>Queen: Wait, he told you about that!?</p>
<p>Navi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA </p>
<p>Queen: I mean that’s not how it went!</p>
<p>Panther: I saw you running behind him outside our classroom</p>
<p>Panther: As soon as he stepped out </p>
<p>Panther: Multiple times!</p>
<p>Navi: OMG!</p>
<p>Queen: I wasn’t running!</p>
<p>Queen: running in the hallways forbidden by our school regulations!</p>
<p>Panther: That’s not the point!</p>
<p>Navi: I can’t believe this AHAHAHAHA</p>
<p>Navi: Queen I love you, you made my day!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Navi: Queen?</p>
<p>Panther: I think she died from embarrassment. </p>
<p>Navi: May she rest in pepperoni.</p>
<p>Navi: Btw I also saw Ryuji reading that Yakuza manga during our last meeting.</p>
<p>Panther: Yep he’s into it too.</p>
<p>Panther: Also that’s the manga Makoto used to follow Ren around.</p>
<p>Panther: She even brought it to our meetings too!</p>
<p>Navi: OMG!</p>
<p>Navi: (≧◡≦)</p>
<p>Queen: I figured that since I already bought it I may as well just finish reading it.</p>
<p>Navi: She lives!</p>
<p>Queen: You guys are too much.</p>
<p>Panther: Sorry, it was just too cute.</p>
<p>Queen: Your definition of cute is worrying.</p>
<p>Navi: I think it’s really cool you like manga too Queen!</p>
<p>Queen: Thanks, I just got into them, I borrowed that one to Ryuji as an exchange for one he recommended to me. </p>
<p>Navi: Oh so you’re into Shonens?</p>
<p>Queen: I’m aware there are many sub categories depending on the marketed target. </p>
<p>Queen: I just haven’t had many chances to explore them yet.</p>
<p>Navi: Oh finally! This is when my expertise comes in! </p>
<p>Navi: hold up I have just the thing for you!</p>
<p>Queen: Ok?</p>
<p>Navi: There, check your dms!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queen: I guess this is a shoujo?</p>
<p>Navi: Yep! You’ll love it I swear.</p>
<p>Queen: I’ll give it a try, although I like good stories, romance for the sake of romance isn’t really my cup of tea.</p>
<p>Navi: No no! Trust me! This one is good and just for you!</p>
<p>Navi: To summarize: The story focuses on a girl who wants to rescue her sister from a criminal organization!</p>
<p>Queen: I see.</p>
<p>Navi: To do so she has to infiltrate that organization doing many sketchy things, including pretending to date this criminal boy who’s actually very reliable.</p>
<p>Panther: Oh! That sounds interesting!</p>
<p>Queen: …</p>
<p>Queen: I have the feeling you’re trying to tell me something with this.</p>
<p>Navi: Nah</p>
<p>Navi: I just know you’ll like it (￣ε￣)</p>
<p>Queen: alright I’ll definitely check it out later.</p>
<p>Navi: YES!</p>
<p>Navi: come back to me anytime you need more entertainment, my young apprentice.</p>
<p>Queen: Apprentice?</p>
<p>Navi: You may be two years older than me, but when it comes to Otaku knowledge, I’m your senpai.</p>
<p>Queen: I won’t debate your logic, but ok.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Log September 6, 20XX]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panther: Tomorrow is the big day!</p>
<p>Panther: Don’t forget to pack your swimsuit Makoto!</p>
<p>Queen: Already packed it all yesterday.</p>
<p>Panther: Wow so efficient!</p>
<p>Panther: Also Futaba-chan do you have all you need? Do you want us to bring you anything specific?</p>
<p>Navi: Nah, I’m good.</p>
<p>Queen: I feel kind of bad we can’t take Futaba-chan and Morgana with us.</p>
<p>Navi: Don’t worry about me, I much rather stay in my room than being stuck on a plane for 10 hours just to see the beach again.</p>
<p>Navi: I’ll also make sure Mona behaves.</p>
<p>Queen: To each their own I guess. But we also want to spend time with you too. So we might give you some video calls from there a few times so we can share some memories too.</p>
<p>Navi: (─‿‿─)♡</p>
<p>Panther: Hehe, I also haven’t given up on finding out about Ren’s types, we should come with a plan for that, no Makoto?</p>
<p>Queen: You should give it up!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>July 17 is ironically the same day the girls created their own chat group :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1k hits? WOW, just for that I'll release a new chapter. Hope you all learnt your lesson!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Log September 8, 20XX]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Panther: MAAAAAN That flight was way too long.</p><p>Queen: Indeed, but I can’t really sleep now even though it is late.</p><p>Panther: It's because of the jetlag Makoto.</p><p>Panther: Is this your first time aboard?</p><p>Queen: Actually yes, I did travel to other places like Okinawa for previous school trips.</p><p>Queen: But I never really left Japan.</p><p>Panther: Aww, well I guess it’s the same for most kids in our class.</p><p>Panther: Even so most of them are not as obvious about it as freaking Ryuji today.</p><p>Panther: Ugh it was so embarrassing!</p><p>Navi: OH Right! Anne is a quarter American isn’t she?</p><p>Panther: Yep that’s right. Also, Takamaki is actually a surname originated from Finland, believe it or not!</p><p>Panther: Some of my grandparents that have that last name were born in Canada or the US.</p><p>Panther: It was supposed to be written as “Takamäki” though, which means something completely different to just “Takamaki”.</p><p>Makoto: Oh really? I actually believed your last name came from your Japanese ancestry since you write it in kanji. </p><p>Panther: My parents always wrote it like that for reasons I don’t know. I may as well just say it’s originally Japanese to save me the trouble of explaining it every time.</p><p>Panther: Maybe that’s why they do it.</p><p>Panther: So I just do what they taught me.</p><p>Panther: Both my parents have Japanese nationality, but my dad was born overseas. Most of my grandparents are not Japanese.</p><p>Panther: Which is why I’m just “a quarter” American :)</p><p>Navi: Anne is such an unique specimen</p><p>Navi: I want one!</p><p>Panther: Sorry, but there’s only one me :P</p><p>Queen: Well I’m glad we got to learn that from you, you have an interesting background.</p><p>Panther: You’re making me blush.</p><p>Navi: Take a picture!</p><p>Panther: Sorry, we can’t right now.</p><p>Queen: We’re at our rooms now.</p><p>Navi: It’s ok I can take pics of you whenever I want.</p><p>Panther: What?</p><p>Navi: Sorry, just kiddin’</p><p>Navi: Just know that if I can do it, so can some random guy on the internet with as much free time as me.</p><p>Panther: Ewwww you’re making me paranoid!</p><p>Queen: It’s true, that’s why you shouldn’t bring your phone everywhere you go, you never know.</p><p>Panther: NOT YOU TOO QUEEN!</p><p>Queen: Anyway</p><p>Queen: I honestly didn’t think we would go to such a fancy hotel.</p><p>Panther: Our school is almost a “rich kids” school isn’t it?</p><p>Panther: If we were from the US or Europe this trip would’ve been really wild.</p><p>Queen: Why is that?</p><p>Panther: Well, “rich school” kids are pretty wild overseas, I think it’s quite the opposite of how kids our age behave at Shujin.</p><p>Queen: I see, I’ve heard about that. They may not be as competitive, but school life is also hard for them for different reasons.</p><p>Panther: Nobody has it easy at school, that’s something everyone can relate at least.</p><p>Navi: Sounds not fun. </p><p>Navi: I guess I’ll just skip HS.</p><p>Queen: Are you sure? With how smart you are, I doubt you’ll have any trouble getting back into it.</p><p>Navi: My smarts isn’t the problem here.</p><p>Panther: That’s alright, Futaba-chan will surely do ok even if she doesn’t go to HS.</p><p>Queen: That’s true, you shouldn’t really push yourself to go if you don’t want to, I’m sorry I said that.</p><p>Navi: It’s ok, there are somethings that interest me from highschool but,</p><p>Navi: I guess i’m still not ready to talk about it.</p><p>Queen: That’s fine, you can take all the time in the world to figure out what you want to do Futaba. </p><p>Queen: And we are going to support you no matter what.</p><p>Panther: That’s right!</p><p>Navi: ༼☯﹏☯༽</p><p>Navi: Thanks guys!</p><p>Panther: By the way Queen, who’s your roommate?</p><p>Queen: I was roomed with Miss Kawakami.</p><p>Panther: Yikes, sounds boring.</p><p>Queen: She’s nicer than you’d think.</p><p>Queen: She’s awfully stressed most of the time though.</p><p>Navi: Is she hot?</p><p>Queen: I wouldn’t know.</p><p>Panther: She does have a nice figure, but she dresses up to hide those curves! It’s kind of a waste.</p><p>Queen: You really are helplessly honest Anne.</p><p>Panther: Hey, she asked.</p><p>Navi: I bet a drunk Panther would be hilarious to hang around with!</p><p>Panther: What?</p><p>Navi: They say alcohol loosens people’s tongues, so I can only imagine what a brutally blunt person like you would act like.</p><p>Panther: I see…</p><p>Queen: Well we won’t find out until a couple of years in the future anyway.</p><p>Panther: True, I can’t see myself drinking alcohol anyway. I don’t even like carbonated drinks.</p><p>Navi: There are some sweet tasting cocktails out there though.</p><p>Navi: I bet you’ll be a fan of those.</p><p>Panther: hmmm, maybe.</p><p>Navi: Being young is such a cursed blessing.</p><p>Navi: There are so many things we have yet to try out!</p><p>Panther: Yeah, even though I’m having fun most of the time, sometimes I can’t wait to be over 18.</p><p>Navi: I know right!?</p><p>Navi: here’s something you should definitely try.</p><p>Navi: It’s called “sex in the beach”!</p><p>Panther: (•ﾟдﾟ•)</p><p>Panther: Sex in the beach!fasfrw4yg42yg</p><p>Panther: I wouldn’t never do that sounds so naughty!</p><p>Panther: Even though we are near the beach I can’t even imagine doing something like that!</p><p>Panther: Besides</p><p>[Panther is writing]</p><p>Panther: sand!</p><p>[Panther is writing]</p><p>Panther: Also...</p><p>[Panther is writing]</p><p>Queen: Anne that’s the name of a drink</p><p>Queen: “Sex in the beach”. It’s a cocktail that combines vodka with peach schnapps and cranberry juice.</p><p>Panther: Oh</p><p>Navi: She really googled it up!</p><p>Queen: And you said that on purpose to tease her.</p><p>Navi: I’m innocent!</p><p>Panther: You’re definitely not!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Log September 8, 20XX]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Panther: Hey, Makoto.</p><p>Panther: Did you see Ryuji’s face today?</p><p>Panther: It was perfect hahaha.</p><p>Queen: I don’t get why he was so mad.</p><p>Navi: Details, details!</p><p>Panther: Ryuji was being rude as always. Saying the foregin girls were “massive” unlike the ones in japan.</p><p>Panther: Right in front of us!</p><p>Navi: So, he’s into foreigners huh?</p><p>Navi: :hmmm:</p><p>Panther: Anyway, when he asked Ren what he thought of them, he looked towards us and said “I’m not interested”.</p><p>Panther: Ryuji was so pissed! Haha!</p><p>Queen: I didn’t notice him looking our way.</p><p>Panther: Oh he did, more specifically, he looked your way.</p><p>Queen: What?</p><p>Navi: I see, Ren has a strong survival instinct.</p><p>Queen: You make it sound like we were going to attack him or something.</p><p>Queen: Is not like we care about what he thinks in that regard.</p><p>Panther: I do, you don’t?</p><p>Queen: I mean what he likes is his problem, isn’t it?</p><p>Queen: It’s not like we can do anything about that.</p><p>Queen: We are all just friends.</p><p>Panther: That’s right! </p><p>Panther: We’re friends which is why is nice learning those things from each other :P</p><p>Navi: Some wise words from an overly social exemplar, taking notes!</p><p>Panther: I’m not really “overly social”.</p><p>Panther: I just go with the flow of things.</p><p>Queen: Sometimes too much. I'll say.</p><p>Queen: But I agree with Futaba, out of the three of us you’re the one with more experience in dealing with people.</p><p>Panther: That’s not true! I only always had one real friend until I met you guys.</p><p>Panther: And you’re more capable than me Queen, after all you’re the student council president.</p><p>Queen: Yes but I only deal with people on professional matters, it’s very superficial.</p><p>Navi: And you at least deal with people at all, I can’t even stand still when there are two strangers in the same room as me!</p><p>Queen: You’ve come so far though. And so fast too.</p><p>Queen: I’m really proud of how hard you’re trying Futaba.</p><p>Navi: Thanks!</p><p>Navi: I guess Ren is rubbing on me, also Anne and Ryuji.</p><p>Navi: Even Mona here is nice to have around. (He’s sleeping btw)</p><p>Navi: Honestly If I’m around a big crowd, I would rather be around Ren or Makoto.</p><p>Queen: Really? Why me?</p><p>Navi: Dunno, same reason as Ren I guess.</p><p>Navi: I feel safe around you.</p><p>Queen: Futaba.</p><p>Navi: Besides I know you can kick someone’s ass if they try to bother me too!</p><p>Queen: I see.</p><p>Panther: That’s our Queen for you. A kickass mom!</p><p>Queen: Don’t call me a mom!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Log September 9, 20XX]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Panther: Hey Futaba, guess what!?</p><p>Navi: Inari is there with you right?</p><p>Panther: AW You knew? :(</p><p>Navi: I tracked his phone, he landed yesterday a few hours after you guys.</p><p>Panther: Wow, whoever dates you some day must really be careful about the things they chose to do.</p><p>Navi: Dating?</p><p>Navi: Why would you bring that up now!?</p><p>Panther: Oh dunno.</p><p>Queen: I’m surprised Yusuke came out of the blue like that.</p><p>Panther: He really brings rain wherever he goes doesn’t he?</p><p>Navi: Now that you mention it, every time he visits Leblanc on his own it’s always raining.</p><p>Queen: Anyway, I was thinking, we should go to see the Hawaiian parliament next.</p><p>Panther: Sounds fun, I bet there are lots of statues there.</p><p>Panther: Isn’t late over there Futaba?</p><p>Panther: We can make a live video call with you if you want.</p><p>Navi: Sure why not.</p><p>Navi: are you guys all together now?</p><p>Queen: No, we went to buy some sunscreen with Anne, the boys are on their own at the beach.</p><p>Panther: I hope they don’t get into trouble while we’re not there.</p><p>Navi: You guys sound like you’re their babysitters (*´∀｀）</p><p>Panther: Sometimes it’d be like that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Log September 10, 20XX]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Panther: Soooo, hey Makoto.</p><p>Panther: Makotooo?</p><p>Navi: She’s sleeping?</p><p>Panther: Nah it’s 9am here.</p><p>Panther: She’s probably doing something with the other chaperones.</p><p>Navi: I can relay the message for you, Anne-dono.</p><p>Panther: oh nvm.</p><p>Panther: It’s classified info.</p><p>Panther: And she’ll probably won’t like how I got it.</p><p>Navi: Great idea leaving written evidence here tho.</p><p>Panther: I’ll like to poke her curiosity a bit. ` ͜ʖ´</p><p>Navi: What a tease.</p><p>Panther: also isn’t 4am over there? Go to sleep!</p><p>Navi: You too? I have enough with Mona here!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Log September 10, 20XX]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Queen: What did you do Anne?</p><p>Panther: I did nothing.</p><p>Panther: Why you ask?</p><p>Queen: You were writing something suspicious today.</p><p>Panther: Me? Nah.</p><p>Panther: Speaking of SUS, I texted you this evening!</p><p>Queen: Ah that’s right, I was dealing with some meetings with the teachers and other chaperones all day that I forgot to answer you. I’m sorry.</p><p>Panther: Really?</p><p>Queen: What did you want to ask me though?</p><p>Panther: It was nothing, some girls wanted me to accompany them to buy some stuff since I speak English and all.</p><p>Panther: I wanted to drag you along so you could be my excuse to run away earlier.</p><p>Queen: I see, sorry I couldn’t be there.</p><p>Panther: Nah is ok, I bet you were up to something more important (´∀`)</p><p>Navi: So you two were busy huh? </p><p>Navi: What were they guys up to?</p><p>Panther: That’s a good question Futaba.</p><p>Panther: I did see Ryuji coming back from the beach with Mishima-kun, they were acting weird.</p><p>Panther: As if they were dumped or something.</p><p>Navi: Oh I know Inari was looking for lobsters. </p><p>Panther: How do you know that?</p><p>Navi: I was navigating him, feeding him some info about how to catch some from some online references.</p><p>Navi: But then he went dark on me after sending me a picture of some shrimps in a plate, he probably ran out of batteries.</p><p>Panther: That reminds me I also heard he was hanging with them too, probably went to his room soon after that.</p><p>Navi: I see. Oh he responded now, he’s in his room. Mission failed.</p><p>Panther: So that covers all the boys except for one…</p><p>Panther: Hey Queen, know anything about our missing catboy?</p><p>…</p><p>Navi: Hey Queen? Can I get a copy?</p><p>[Queen is writing]</p><p>Queen: Why should I know?</p><p>Panther: I mean…</p><p>Panther: Isn’t your job as our chaperone?</p><p>Queen: I can’t follow him all day, besides I had to attend those meetings.</p><p>Panther: Oh really?</p><p>Panther: Because as I came back I found Miss Kawakami too.</p><p>Panther: She asked me if I didn’t see you around?</p><p>Navi: :hmmmm:</p><p>Queen: As I told you before, I was busy.</p><p>Queen: That’s all.</p><p>Panther: I see…</p><p>Panther: Ah I know!</p><p>Panther: Isn’t that shogi player Ren told us about also Yusuke's classmate? Togo-san?</p><p>Navi: Yup, he told me she was there too.</p><p>Panther: OOOOOH!</p><p>Navi: Why?</p><p>Panther: Well, I may have finally found out about Ren’s type of woman.</p><p>Navi: OH! This is crucial information! Silence in chat!</p><p>Panther: So...</p><p>Panther: apparently Ren is into pretty smart girls.</p><p>Navi: Well that was underwhelming.</p><p>Panther: And that girl, isn’t she the one Ren gets all those tactics and strategies we use in battle?</p><p>Navi: Yup, I bet that girl would be an excellent battle commander or something.</p><p>Navi: Also isn’t she kind of an idol? She’s really good looking from some pictures I’ve seen.</p><p>Panther: Yeah, I once saw Ryuji when he was drooling at one of her pictures.</p><p>Panther: She’s like a typical japanese beauty.</p><p>Panther: I bet she’ll look pretty hot in a bikini.</p><p>Panther: What do you think of Makoto?</p><p>…</p><p>Queen: Why ask me?</p><p>Panther: Well, you’re pretty smart, what do you think?</p><p>Panther: Would Ren game for someone like Togo-san?</p><p>Queen: You’ll have to ask him.</p><p>Panther: Aw c’mon! </p><p>Navi: Panther stop, I don’t like love triangles!</p><p>Panther: But the dramaaaa~~</p><p>Navi: Is always forced ಠ╭╮ಠ</p><p>Queen: What are you two even talking about?</p><p>Panther: You wanna know?</p><p>Queen: No, forget it. </p><p>Panther: You know what? You’re right. Ren wouldn’t date that girl.</p><p>Panther: Not when he has some of the smartest girls as his closests friends, wouldn’t he?</p><p>Navi: Smart can be anything though.</p><p>Navi: By some definitions, even Panther can be considered pretty smart.</p><p>Panther: What do you mean “even” me?</p><p>Queen: I’m going to bed. Don’t forget to pack Anne.</p><p>Panther: By the way, that Tiki keychain we saw yesterday.</p><p>Panther: You bought two of them right?</p><p>Panther: What do they mean as a gift?</p><p>Queen: Good night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Log September 15, 20XX]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Queen: I’m worried about Ren.</p><p>Panther: I’ve noticed, looks like Morgana going away is really affecting him.</p><p>Queen: Yes he was really worried about him lately, but since he saw him today he looked a little better.</p><p>Queen: Still, something was bothering him today and…</p><p>Navi: You stayed behind us after the meeting, did he told you anything?</p><p>Queen: Please don’t tell him I told you this he didn’t want me to share it but.</p><p>Queen: Today’s Ren’s birthday.</p><p>Panther: What?</p><p>Navi: Oh right, I saw it once somewhere but I completely forgot!</p><p>Queen: Is alright, he doesn’t want people to know because he seems to have only bad memories of this date.</p><p>Navi: Oh.</p><p>Panther: Isn’t that more of a reason for us to make good memories with him for a change?</p><p>Queen: I know what you mean but we can’t just force that into him Anne, especially now, with so much going on. </p><p>Navi: Maybe next year then.</p><p>Queen: Yeah, maybe.</p><p>Panther: What’s wrong Makoto? Did he tell you something else?</p><p>Queen: No, I just</p><p>Queen: Is nothing, we should focus on finding more about this “beauty thief” for now. Let’s just keep up things in the main chat for now.</p><p>Panther: Oki!</p><p>Navi: Copy that Queen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Log September 21, 20XX]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>[Noir was added to the chat]</p><p>Noir: Oh, hi.</p><p>Navi: Welcome Noir to the gentlewoman thieves guild! Mwehehehe</p><p>Noir: Happy to be here!</p><p>Queen: Don’t take it seriously Haru, Anne made this group to share pointless gossip but it’s not a serious chat group, please feel free to just use the main chat with all of us instead of this if you need anything.</p><p>Panther: Why are you throwing me under the bus!?</p><p>Noir: I see, thank you Mako-chan, but this sounds funny, and interesting. I may like to be here more than you’d think.</p><p>Queen: I see that you are going to call me that from now on, won’t you?</p><p>Noir: Only if it’s ok with you.</p><p>Queen: I don’t mind.</p><p>Panther: That’s the spirit Haru! Already more than just one of us!</p><p>Navi: Haru’s been influenced :3</p><p>Queen: Oh boy.</p><p> </p><p><b>[Log September 23, 20XX]</b> <b></b></p><p> </p><p>Navi: Guys Guys! </p><p>Navi: Gues what?</p><p>Navi: Today I heard someone say “KEK!” Out loud! Can you believe it?</p><p>Panther: I don’t wanna know.</p><p>Queen: What’s a Kek?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone curious about the Tiki meaning, it really doesn't mean anything, but I found this curious story about the Polynesian deity :3 https://i.imgur.com/aiMxrwT.jpg (it's a silly thing don't take it seriously lol)<br/>September 15 is the date Persona 5 was originally released in japan. I like to haedcanon that the Persona protagonists birthdays are the dates their respective games are released so, I just made that little chat there just for that.<br/>So That would make Ren a Virgo. A good boy like him fits the description if you're into that sort of things ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>